


今晩はお月さん

by yihenaihu



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihenaihu/pseuds/yihenaihu
Summary: 情人在情人节会做的事 是什么呢？
Kudos: 20





	今晩はお月さん

“今晚别走了，”李东海转过身直视着李赫宰的眼睛，伸手圈住李赫宰的脖颈，“雪下得太大了路上不安全。”

李赫宰望了望窗外，哪里还有飘着的雪花，雪早就停了。不过他乐得李东海的“雪”下得太大，低头亲了亲他的嘴唇，然后柔声说：“好。”

轻柔而又缠绵的吻密密麻麻的落下来，李赫宰捧着李东海的脸，吻在他的额头，吻在他漂亮的眼睛，最终吻在他软软的嘴唇上。

李东海闭着眼睛乖巧的接受着李赫宰的亲吻，长长的眼睫毛微微颤抖着，看到李赫宰眼里去，就变成了挠在他心上，痒痒的。

大概80%的深吻最后都会变调，往更深层次里发展。李东海推开李赫宰的时候小脸通红，急促的喘着气，小声抱怨着：“我要喘不上气了。”然后李东海就听见李赫宰略带沙哑的声音：“做吗？”

“别闹了明天还有演唱会……”

“没关系的。”

“要起很早去坐飞机…”

李赫宰拉着李东海的手跟已经起了反应的小赫宰打了下招呼，然后幽怨地喊了一声“海海”。虽然知道这可怜劲多半是装出来的，但李东海一碰上这样的李赫宰就心软，无奈道：“好吧…但是你注意一点不要留下痕迹。”

“你一会儿也不要乱咬我才行。”李赫宰笑着把人打横抱起，往卧室方向走。李东海突然一下失去平衡，只好双手搂住李赫宰的脖子，这样的姿势让他有点害羞，脸埋进李赫宰的怀里念叨着：“真是太过分了李赫宰。”

“嗯？情人节当然要做情人之间应该做的事。”李赫宰回答的理所当然，轻轻把李东海放到床上，双手支撑着爬在李东海身上，居高临下的看着他。

“要做就…快点做。”

李赫宰闻言笑了笑，轻轻捏住李东海的下巴，凑上前吻他。

李东海双臂勾着李赫宰的脖子，拉进两人之间的距离。温热的呼吸打在彼此的脸上，狭小空间里的氧气好像要被消耗殆尽，轻微的窒息感令李东海感到兴奋，此时也被激起了欲望，舌尖碰到李赫宰的，便紧紧吮吸住，整个人在李赫宰怀中微微战栗着。

李东海主动的样子令李赫宰的呼吸瞬间粗重起来，口齿间力道也加重了不少，狠狠啃咬着身下人的嘴唇。手上也没有闲着，探进李东海的衬衫里，顺着他紧实的小腹一寸寸往下摸，细致得磨人。李东海被刺激得直想躲，却被李赫宰一把按住，动弹不得。

一直向下摸到李东海已经硬了的的性器，李赫宰把它从内裤中释放出来，握住上下撸动了几下，就听到李东海好听的呻吟声。

但李赫宰收了手没有继续，本来正舒服着的李东海只好娇嗔地瞪了李赫宰一眼，那眼神分明是在质问他为什么不继续。

李赫宰又凑上前亲亲他，几下扯掉了两人的衣服，一边抚摸着李东海一边握着柱身凑到他脸旁。

“先用嘴好吗，海海。”嘴上是在询问着，但李赫宰已经起身站到床边了。

李东海拿他没有办法，哼哼了两声起身跪坐在床上，凑上去含住性器的顶端。

湿润的舌尖在顶端徘徊，随后李东海将整根性器吞了进去，有技巧的吞吐着，用舌尖围着龟头打着圈舔舐。李赫宰低头就看到李东海那张漂亮的脸蛋，垂下的眼睫毛浓密纤长，脸颊透着粉，嫣红的小嘴正吞吐着自己的东西，这样的视觉冲击令他更硬了。

不想这么快就射，李赫宰拍拍李东海的后背示意可以了。后者吐出了性器大口喘气，下一秒就被压倒回床上。

两个人肌肤相贴的瞬间，像电流迅速窜至四肢百骸，全身上下每一个细胞都叫嚣着兴奋。

李赫宰落在李东海唇边的吻逐渐往下， 蹭过李东海的颈窝，印在他的胸膛，舔咬着他敏感的乳头，感受着他难以抑制的颤栗，李赫宰撑着最后的理智将手伸到床头，去拿润滑剂和安全套。

“宝贝…”李赫宰带着情欲的声音突然有点为难，“没有套了。”

“那就不带了…”李东海已经完全被勾起来了，难耐地道：“快…一点……都这个时候了，难道你还要出去买吗？”

李赫宰被李东海的率直可爱到，轻笑出了声，他也忍得很艰难，便没再说话，挤了润滑剂到手上给李东海扩张。

刚开始被手指进入的时候不是很舒服，李东海哼哼了两声，结果换来李赫宰更加缓慢深入的“折磨”。

等李东海哼哼唧唧的声音变了调，李赫宰就知道觉得扩张得差不多了，抽出手指，感受到后穴紧紧的收缩，像是不舍似的挽留，李赫宰下身更硬了。他把头埋在李东海颈间低声地说：“我要进来了。”

李赫宰架起李东海的一只腿放到肩上，一个挺身进入到最深处，李东海被刺激出生理泪水，红着眼睛叫道：“啊……太深了赫，慢点……慢一点。”

没有再顺着李东海的心意，李赫宰开始大开大合地抽插着。内壁不可思议的温暖和柔软吸引着李赫宰往更深处探寻。李东海的脚趾绷紧，性器一颤一颤地蹭在李赫宰的小腹上，别样的感觉沿着脊椎上窜，激起层层鸡皮疙瘩。穴肉被来回摩擦，炽热的触感刺激着李赫宰，不断的深入想要寻到那要命的一点反复顶弄。

此刻的李东海软绵绵地躺在床上张开着双腿，被李赫宰扶着腰一下下狠狠地深顶，粗长热烫的性器伴随着啪啪的撞击声和淫糜的水声，一下一下操干进他的身体。李东海白皙细滑的皮肤也泛起了粉红，鼻夹冒出了汗珠。  
  
李赫宰俯下身用舌尖轻舔着李东海的耳垂，耳廓，一下一下如同逗猫似得撩拨着他。同时下身也没闲着，变换着角度寻找着李东海的那个点顶弄。

“啊……不要…嗯……”

李东海的反应是对李赫宰努力最好的回应，他亲亲李东海，笑着问：“是这里对不对，宝宝？”

李赫宰保持着角度，开始大力的对着那个点快速抽插。每一下都顶到最刺激李东海的地方。李东海受不了地摇了摇头，难耐的呻吟出声，像只小奶猫似的抓人心肝。

“宝宝你叫的真好听，叫声老公听听。”李赫宰不仅下身疯狂操干着李东海欺负他，嘴上也不闲着要欺负他。

李东海真的是被弄得狠了，蓄了许久的泪花再也含不住，滑了下来。随着李赫宰的动作，李东海止不住地抽噎，溢出的轻吟落到李赫宰耳朵里全部被自动放大，每一声直击在他心上，如火燎原。

迷乱崩溃中李东海抓着李赫宰宽厚的背，在那上面留下一道道红色的痕迹。他只能用力地拥抱着在他身上用力顶弄的人，一副无助又脆弱的样子。

李赫宰看李东海失神的模样明白他快射了，柔声道：“想射就射吧。”

“嗯……”李东海红着眼眶凑上前去跟李赫宰接吻，白色的精液全部射在了李赫宰的小腹上。

高潮过后的李东海躺倒在床上平复呼吸，李赫宰的那根还在他体内，他撇撇嘴道：“你怎么还不射？”

“太小看我了，海海。”李赫宰把人抱起来不满地道，“自己爽完了就不想管我了吗？”

“没有…不是……”

“要去看雪吗？”

“嗯？”李东海正一头雾水，就被李赫宰抱着站了起来，性器一下子进入的特别深，吓得李东海惊呼起来。

意识到李赫宰想要做什么，李东海红了脸，小声求道：“别……赫…”

“抱紧我。”李赫宰抱着李东海往外面走，走两步就顶一下，因为重力的原因，操的特别深。

李东海害怕掉下去只能紧紧的搂住李赫宰的脖子，双腿夹住李赫宰的腰，每被顶一次他都不由自主的要喘一声。

“宝贝你真的很勾人。”李赫宰站定，把李东海倚在墙上又开始了狠狠的操干。

李东海的整个身体被悬空，每一次的进入和撞击都突然到让他哪怕做足了心理准备也还是觉得无法招架。完全被动的不安感让李东海心跳加速了不少，前端又挺立了起来。

“呜……赫，求你，求你了，别这样……”李东海不安地用双手紧紧搂住李赫宰的脖子，他开始胡乱地对李赫宰撒娇，企图萌混过关让李赫宰把他放下。

“白健身了宝贝？你自己也要用力啊……你看……都快要掉下去了……”李赫宰说罢假装手一松，吓得李东海惊呼，李赫宰的性器更深入了一点，而李东海后穴也更紧的夹住，两个人均是爽到喊出了声。

“啊……”李东海受不了地后仰着头呻吟，已经被操干的微肿的后穴被身下的硬挺用力贯入，抽插间爱液被带动汩汩流着，滴落在地毯上。  
  
“宝贝，你还得再夹紧一点，不然要弄脏地毯了。李赫宰假装苦恼地抱怨，果然激得被插得满眼泪水的李东海清醒了一点，立刻求饶着：“赫~回床上好不好…求求你了……”

“你喊点儿好听的。”

“哥哥……”

“这种程度的话，海海只能倚着墙再射一次了。”

“老公…”李东海的脸已经羞得红透了，贴在李赫宰耳边小声讨好道：“老公……求求你了……”  
  
这一声喊得李赫宰血气上涌，他走了两步把李东海放到沙发上便不再忍耐，就着这个姿势一插到底，又退出来只剩一个头部浅浅插着，再用力贯穿，大开大合的操干立刻得到了身下人的强烈反应。  
  
“啊……啊……”每一下都重重地进到最深处，再快速抽出后又重重地操干进去，一时间进出时水液的噗嗤声，啪啪的拍肉声和粗重的喘息声交织，淫荡的声音在偌大空旷的客厅里回荡。

“射里面行吗？”李赫宰快到的时候，低喘着问李东海。

今天先是让他帮忙口，然后又被按着折腾了那么久，现在居然还要无套内射，李东海委屈地撇嘴，奶乎乎地拒绝：“不行……清理起来太麻烦了。”  
  
李赫宰自然是被李东海噘嘴的样子给可爱得不行，想想明天一大早的飞机，确实不能折腾到太晚，抽出来射在了李东海身上。

一场激烈的性事结束，两个人身上都是汗和体液，李东海累得连手指尖都懒得抬起来，指使着李赫宰，“抱我去洗澡嘛，赫~”

“你再喊一声老公。”

李东海狠狠瞪了他一眼，到底也没喊。李赫宰只是想逗他玩，没有再得寸进尺，把人重新抱进怀里，像是抱小孩儿一样的一手拖着李东海的屁股一手扶着他后背，往浴室走。

有段时间没有做得这么尽兴了，两人收拾完睡了一个好觉。大概是小别胜新婚，能有时间腻歪就想多腻歪一会儿，李东海难得的没有赖床起的很早，跟李赫宰一起出发去机场。

“我都好久没跟你一起去机场了。”李东海精神十足，冲着正蹲着给他系鞋带的李赫宰碎碎念，“真好啊真好，要不我也搬回宿舍陪你住好了。诶，你说特哥应该会同意吧，就是圭贤不太好办，万一咱俩差枪走火的……唔……”

李赫宰起身用自己的嘴堵住了李东海的，“太能说了李东海，非得让我这样管你是不是。”

李东海可疑的红了脸。

但李东海的兴奋劲儿还是没过，到了机场刚下车就蹦蹦跳跳的贴到李赫宰身后，黏得不行。李赫宰倒也难得由着他，配合得被李东海推着走。

“这儿有好多镜头你知道吗，海海？”李赫宰往后贴着，靠在李东海的肩膀上轻声说。

“没关系一会儿我再去蹭一蹭童哥，不会被发现异常的。”李东海笑眯眯地回答。

“你倒是……还挺会。”李赫宰无奈地道，“算了就这样吧，你老实待着，别老想着蹭别人！”

-END-


End file.
